We Solemnly Swear That We Are Up To No Good
by random.A.M
Summary: We all know how Fairy Tail is. There is always a member who is up to their neck in trouble...but do you know what happened when Flappy Bird was introduced to the guild?
1. Chapter 1

**Rule 1. I shall not steal Erza's armor.**

It's amazing that Happy managed to see the light of day again. The only flaw in his plan was that he spray painted words on to Erza's face in blue. It read "Happy Rulz".

**Rule 2. I shall not trick Natsu into getting into the guild freezer.**

Lucy was annoyed with Natsu and so she told him that Igneel was waiting for him in the guild freezer. He was gone for 3 days before anyone noticed. It was another week before anyone thought of looking for him.

**Rule 3. I shall not ask Sting why he became the guild master**

"Sting? Why did you become the master instead of Rogue? He is much stronger than you." Rufus had a black eye for three weeks.

**Rule 4. I shall not complement Laxus on his pokerface **

Cana had one or two drinks before she realised that Laxus had an amazingly good pokerface. She went up to Laxus pulled his cheeks and said exactly that. Cana was zapped in an instant.

CORRECTION: One or two HUNDRED BARRELS.

**Rule 5. I shall not read fanfiction**

Mira sat in the corner of the guild giggling with a strange device on her lap. She got many ideas for new couples and she had a brand new OTP. In case your're wondering it was Levy x Jellal.

As you probably figured out there was no bar hostess that day. It was the first day in years that Cana was sober.

**Rule 6. I shall not discuss Master's height**

Romeo almost died.

**Rule 7. I shall not stalk anyone**

_Day 1: _Dear Mama, I get this feeling I'm being watched.

_Day 2: _Dear Mama, I'm sure there's someone following me

_Day 3: _Mama help me! I feel so scared. Please!

_Day 4: _Dear Lucy's Mama, I am_ following _Lucy purely for educational purposes. Love Lisanna.

**Rule 8. I shall not introduce "Flappy Bird" to my guild**

After Meredy discovered Flappy bird she showed it to Ultear, who showed it to Jellal who showed it to Erza, who showed it to the entire guild of Fairy Tail and we all know the Fairy Tail guild very well...They destroyed another building because of it.

**Rule 9. I shall not dye all the clothes pink**

This was terrible for all those who dumped their dirty clothes on Laki.

**Rule 10. I shall not tell Natsu that he's wearing his scarf wrong**

When Wendy came up to Natsu holding a flow-chart, a venn diagram and a chalk bored the guild became a class room with one terrible student.

* * *

A/N So just a crack fic Hope you like it! Shall I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Rule-11. I shall not fall for someone who is not a member of the guild.**

Wendy knocked at her boyfriend's door. It was opened by a boy who would have looked very handsome if it weren't for the black eye, broken arm, broken leg and various other wounds.

"AAAAAHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed and with that he slammed the door in Wendy's face. She headed back to the guild and marched up to Natsu, Gajeel and Max with a deadly aura.

"That was the seventeenth time! SEVEN-TEENTH! Why can't you leave my boyfriends alone?"

**Rule-12. I shall not bring Mars-sue to the guild.**

When Jenny brought her friend Mary-Sue to the guild everyone one felt sorry for Mary who had an extremly tragic life. Mary became the only female member of the Trimens (Now called 'Quad People') and defeated Zeref on her own.

After that many faithful Fairy Tail fan-girls left the fandom. THE HORROR.

**Rule 13. I shall not show dirty yaoi pics to little kids.**

Mira and Erza had a kind of Yaoi parade that day. They showed pics of their OTP's to random people on the street.

Makarov had a lot a paperwork that day.

**Rule 14. I shall not get pissed if my OTP doesn't get together**

They had to build another guild building that day.

**Rule 15. I shall not steal tampons and stuff them up me nose.**

In Natsu's defense he thought it was some sort of sleeping drug.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is late I have tons to study. I'll try and update again soon**


End file.
